Twenty Five x Love
by PastelSweet
Summary: 25 snippets of fluffy goodness for Aerrow/Piper.


**Hey guys :) Been a while, hasnt it? Sorry bout that... Anyway, this is just random stuff i came up with the other night when i got bored studying.. Surprise surprise! Anyway, read and review i guess, as usual :)  


* * *

  
**

1. As she lay there and watched him accepting the end, she knew he was scared.

2. Cyclonis laughed evilly. "Which one will you save?" She taunted cruelly, dangling Piper and Finn before Aerrow's very eyes. He felt his heart immediately break.

3. The best thing was when her two most favourite things in the world were combined. Aerrow and her crystal lab.

4. The first time she took a ride on Aerrow's skimmer, she was absolutely terrified. The only thing that stopped her turning around was his carefree laugh and arms wrapped around her waist.

5. She couldn't stand it when he was doing something dangerous without her, because she wouldn't know what to do if he never came back.

6. He loved her. If only he couldn't tell her without shaking in fear.

7. She was so beautiful, so peaceful when she slept. Every night when he checked everyone was safe and sound sleeping in their rooms, he would spend an extra second in Pipers.

8. He hated it when other boys looked at Piper. She was _his_… even if she didn't know it yet.

9. He couldn't understand it. When he was fighting Dark Ace or on a dangerous mission he wasn't the slightest bit scared. So how come whenever he got close to her his heart raced and he got a lump in his throat?

10. She loved his fiery red locks of hair, his cheeky smile. But what she loved most were his leaf green eyes. They were so pretty, so deep, so enchanting… man if she wasn't careful, she'd drown in them.

11. Finn just couldn't understand it. Piper and Aerrow were maded for each other, but neither would admit it. Suddenly struck by a brilliant idea, he smiled mischievously at Junko.  
Junko just shook his head.

12. Even on the point of death, he was still trying to protect her. He no longer feared for himself, only her.

13. She couldn't help it. Every time she looked at him, she couldn't see anyone else. Maybe she was going insane

14. Last year for her birthday, Aerrow gave her a rare crystal. This year, he was going one better. He was giving her _him._

15. He hated that crystal lab. He hated how it stole her from him for hours on end. Maybe he could get Finn to put it out of use for a while…

16. She was in shock. Did he really just say what she think he did?_ "I love you_" he repeated in a whisper, secretly pleased that he could make her speechless.

17. She loved his cheeky grin. She loved it so much, she would easily surrender every crystal in the Atmos just to see him smile.

18."Finn, this isn't going to work" Aerrows muffled voice complained as Finn shoved the costume over his head. He was seriously regretting asking Finn for help.  
"Sure it will. She loves crystals, right? So what's not to love about _Aerrow the skyknight crystal_?" He reasoned.  
Aerrow didn't bother replying.

19. Her smile was like sunshine to him. Every now and then, he often found himself wondering whether is _tasted_ like sunshine.

20. It was true, she did spend a lot of her time in the crystal lab, but only half that time was spent on crystals. The other half was spent thinking about _him_.

21. She could still remember the exact moment she fell in love with him. She was 8, and had just finished reading a sad book and needed some cheering up. Asking Aerrow for a hug, a look of disgust crossed his face. "But you have _girl cooties_!" he exclaimed. The best part was when he gave her a hug anyway.

22. She loved going to sleep. She told herself it was because there was no Finn there, no responsibilities… but deep down, she knew it wasn't because of those reasons. If she was being truly honest with herself, it was because she knew he would be there waiting for her, and nothing could take him away from her. Except reality.

23. "Success!" a half crazed Finn shrieked through the halls of the Condor, laughing like a madman. Had he finally snapped? No. He had managed to lock Piper and Aerrow in a room together.

24. He would do anything to see her smile. Even if it meant he had to dress up as a butterfly, skip into the very centre of Cyclonia, and sing "I'm a little teapot" at the top of his lungs while doing the chicken dance. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that.

25. She hated her. Glaring at Cyclonis's strangely beautiful eyes, she tried to pull herself together. _This_ was the girl who stole the boy she loved by ending his life, _this_ was the girl who had stolen everything that mattered from her… and she wasn't going to let her get away with it.

* * *

**What'd you's think? Review and make me happy, yes? I enjoy reviews :)  
PhsycopathicHeartbeat x**


End file.
